Chapter 3: Link's date with Rosa
Objective Markers # As you head into the area marked by "1", you'll find Ricky: a Kangaroo that can Box. However, he has a problem. He lost his Boxing Gloves to a creature called Blaino (the sub-boss of Turtle Rock from Link's Awakening). # Head east and face Blaino in an unarmed match (for 10 rupees), Punch Blaino when he isn't protecting himself to push him out of the white area (the fighting arena), once you push him completely out of the arena, he'll give you Ricky's Gloves. # While riding on Ricky (he'll give you his flute if you haven't bought the Strange Flute from the Horon Village Shop at this point), you can fight enemies and even blow away bushes from a distance with his Tornado Attack. He can even jump over holes and onto ledges. Take Ricky north and to Spool Swamp. # Head to the house northeast of the swamp and talk to the man inside. He said that he misplaced his Floodgate Key. Hit the switch that'll drain the small lake st the right side of the house, obtain the Floodgate Key from the small watery segment of the man's house, then enter the staircase where the small lake use to be and follow the cave to the western part of the swamp. # Use the Floodgate Key to open the floodgates and drain the swamps and head south. #Take Ricky and jump onto the ledge labeled 6 b and head south, then east and then north to a warp point to Subrosia. (The area labeled 6a is when you have bought the strange flute before you meet Ricky, here you'll meet Moosh. When you rescue him from enemies, he'll help you through Spool Swamp. Take the eastern path south and fly over the holes once you reach the southwest part of the map, head north and to the warp point to Subrosia. #Use the Power Bracelet to pull the rock that blocks the warp point. #Once you're in Subrosia, head south to the shoreline. Use the shovel to dig up the area near the marker "8" to find the Star-Shaped Ore. #Once you have the Star-Shaped Ore, head to the Subrosian Market where you can purchase Rosa's Bow. #Take Rosa's bow to Rosa (she's located by the marker "10"). By giving her her bow, she'll go on a date with you. Take mind that she has a latchkey for a necklace, use it to open locked doors in Subrosia. Have Rosa with you when you venture to the Temple of Seasons, to the northwest is the Tower of Summer, climb to the top to obtain the Power of Summer. Remember to return Rosa to the same location you found her before you head back to Holodrum. #With the Power of Summer, go to the tree stump and use the new Powers of Summer to have vines climb up to the dungeon. Chapter 3: Link's date with Rosa (part 2)